Rise of Legends: Child of Earth Ch1
Chapter 1: Snakes Really Hate Me Well this really shook me up when I found out the truth about heroes and monsters. Oh wait! sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself here. Let me begin. My name is Stuart Draganov (yes, like that sniper rifle in CoD), I'm 15 years old and up until now, I was just another kid wandering around endlessly without a clue. I remember waking up one dark and frozen night in the whiten woods of Alaska, unsure what had happened earlier. My body covered in mud, and my clothes torn from crawling through thorn bushes. I got up and walked to a near by creek for a drink, when there in frount of me was a giant serpent with bronze scales and ruby red eyes that were fixed on me. I don't know how, but I could understand its hissing as some sort of language. It told me "I've finally found you Child of Earth, all these yearsss without a sssingle traccce and you eventually come to me. My massster will be pleasssed to know that I have an elementalissst". Just then, like a reflex, I leaped to my right as his arrow shaped head collided with the bank. unarmed and extremly confused, I ran Eastwards (not quite sure how I knew it was East). I ran and ran and ran, until I tripped over a fallen branch which sent me somersaulting into a bog. Years of recieved scars began to reopen themselves all over my body. Unimaginable pain swept through my body, like I was burning alive in red hot lava. The mud and the water leaked into several cuts around my legs and my arms, causing a stinging sensation that nearly paralysed me. I tried to hold in my cry for relief, but it was no use. My thunderous plea echoed through the woods. and as I feared, the serpent arrived in time to see me cry in the mud. "Oh how amusssing" it hissed, "how the Child of Earth begsss for hisss mother in my pressscenccce". He continued to chuckle at my weakened self, in torn and bogwashed clothes. But at that moment, the pain resided. All I could feel inside me was rage, which built up inside me with every sound of laughter that left its greased jaws. I clenched my fists and sealed my jaws so hard I thought I would need an early trip to the dentist. I wasn't aware of it at the time but all around me, the rocks and stones seemed to collect themselves together, sealed together by muddy cement, which at the same moment its constant heckling was unbearable. The collections of soil and stone all seemed to hurl themselves at the bronze serpent, who had no time to retaliate was istantly buried into a new mound. All my anger left me, and I was almost ready to smile with relief if I didn't almost collapse into the muddy waters around me. All that energy I had, left me in an instant. I limped towrds the banks of the bog, but when my hand pressed up against the soak soil, my energy returned to me. All the scars on my body resealed themselves also and, for some strange reason, the ﻿mud instantly fell off my clothes. Even those hard to remove stains seemed to vanish from my shirt. The only thing that wasn't cleaned from being muddy brown was my hair, like it always has been. I was ready to walk off into the trees when a bronze head broke through the mound, which disintergrated from the tremors. The bronze serpent was back, and it was famished for vengence. "ssso, you like to play in the mud" it hissed, which I knew was a bad reason to stay put, "well then, I let you DIE IN THE MUD!". At that moment, it sprang in my direction with its jaw open wider than any door, its ruby red eyes were more like balls of living flames. Frozen with fear, I didn't move as the metal snake came flying at me. I tried to scramble backwards before it was too late, but I slipped on the crumberling surface and my hand broke through the surface, buried in 30cm of soil. as I yanked my hand free from the Earths grasp, I clenched on a hilt of a metal object, which like a chain reation, sliced through the bronze serpnet before it was 6 feet between me. Its flaming red eyes were extinguished into charred black, it collaspsed, broken and in half. I turned towards the boggy waters and noticed a glowing image above my head: a green mountain range was hovering inches from my hair. I almost felt my vision disappear, until I stared at my reflection in the sword, which was soaked in wet mud from being buried for so long. Its blade gleamed green, emerald green like my eyes, it was fixed into a bronze hilt like the stuff the serpent was made from. It looked like it should belong in a museum, it was battered and blunt for some wierd reason. As I continued to stare into its hypnotic gleam, it began healing itself: its blunt edges became sharp again, and the dull colouring of the sword became radiatingly brilliant again. "Ah Diakorpinsaera, I thought I lost you" a voice said. I jumped out my skin and turned to see a tall bloke standing behind me. My first thought was that he was a Russian agent, his acsent was deep and coarse like he had been gargling nails, he was dressed quite formal too. He was wearing a fresh suit as if he was attending the oscars, but it was all earth, the pieces of rubble all fitted smoothly into a pair of trousers and a blazer. His hair and eyes were like mine: muddy brown and slightly curly, with green eyes that beamed out like emeralds. I had no idea what to do next, so I pointed my sword at his earthy suit. He replied "is that any way to treat your father". My eyes shot as far open as they possibly could. I was so shocked I dropped my new sword at his feet. He reached down to recieve the sword from a swiftly forming pile of stones. As he brought it back to his eye level to analyse it. "It was a fine sword, too bad it had to be lost by history", he turned his vision back to me. My throat felt drier than the Arizona Desert, I said to him "D-Dad?" "Well" he replied, "I would offer a hug, but my presence here cannot be long, yes I am your father". I stared at him, for fifteen years I had been living, I had not got a single memory with his face pictured anywhere. "After all these years" I said, "I have never seen you and now you suddenly just appear". "Forgive me my son, I have never been allowed to leave my home for more than a day". His emerald eyes dimmed to grassy green, a single tear fell out of his eye. "The gods of Olympus have feared me for millenias, but I was never a threat. They forced me to seal myself within the earth so that I could neverpose as a threat ever again". He wipped away the tear from his dirt filled face. "They made sure I was forgotten, a loose fable, an untrue fact. The people of the world will never again remember the deeds of Brachos". I raised an eyebrow at him. "Brachos?". He sighed and whispered to himself "even my own child dosn't know me". "Wait!" I interuppted. " you said the 'gods of Olympus', you say it like thier real". I stared at him, hoping for it to be a very good joke that we could laugh at later. But he just nodded. "The Olympians are very real, and are in the U.S.A. right now". I paused for a moment, just letting it sink in: olympians real, gravely dads real, bronze snakes . . . "Oh wait, you mean that thing . . . " "Yes, the automatronic serpent is very real, as are you, a hero you will be some day". "What do you mean?" I replied. "You mean I'm a . . . a ummm umm denny, demny, demi yes demigod?". He shook his head slightly. " I am no god my son, I am a diety, an Ourea: deity of the mountains, although I am the last one, my brethren have faded away centuries ago, as they have vanished, their powers were given to me. With the extra power, I became stronger and stronger until I was able to walk off my mountain, to see the world for a bit, then I met your mother . . ." " And had me?" I guessed. He chuckled slightly, it was nothing like the serpents, it was more welcoming and warm, not like someone was strangling a canary in its cage. "Yes, that about sums it up . . ." "Hang on" I said. "So do I have any special powers?" He handed me back my sword and told me "If you were not my child you would never have released Diakorpinsaera". I don't know how but I knew what it ment: "Airbreaker". "Yes, my very own sword, made from Adamantium, my personal metal. Except for the hilt, that is made from Celestical Bronze. Both metals have the ability to send monsters and demigods to the Underworld". "Awesome" I replied. " and all that moving rubble?" He pointed at a boulder that had most likely had fallen from the nearby slopes or something. As he pointed at it, it crumbled into dust when he grasped his fingers together. Then shook his arm at an old oak tree, and all at once, the particles smashed through the wood with blinding force, like it was made of paper. "Terrakinesis, power over earth; soil, stone, anything from the earth will obey you". I was both shocked and excited, I was ready to ask my dad, the human litterbox, some more questions. But he slowly began sinking back into the earth. " I must be leaving you soon my son, I cannot answer all the many questions you have" he told me, like he was reading my mind. "But their may be time for a final question". I tried to think fast, something that really bugged him. But then remembered what the snakle had said to me. "Ok, the snake creature said something, he called me an elementalist". "You know the elements don't you?" he said. "Yeh, fire, air, water and . . . earth!" I couldn't help looking down at my dad who was at my chest height. "Correct, their was a prophercy about the elementalist:'' Four shall gather with elemental gifts/they shall united destroy the rifts/while accompanied by the generals of bone/the spawn of earth shall retake his throne. ''When Zeus heard of this he immeadiatly looked towards me, he then sealed me to prevent it from happening, and it has been that way for millenias, until now". I wanted to ask some more but my dad was now gone, sucked back into the earth. Quick as a flash, I looked towards the sky. I watched as the specks of light one by one disappear into the dawn. The blazing Sun slowly crawled its way from the horizon into view. I didn't notice but my new sword was sinking into the ground. I rushed to retrieve it, but then I heard my dads voice say what comes from the earth will always be in the earth which I immeadiatly knew ment that by letting my sword fall into the earth, I will always be able to retrieve it later. I then heard a rustle in the bushes and a hairy guy around my age stepped through. He had curly brown hair and two little bumps on his head, below the waist down he had goat legs, hooves and all. He wore a T-shirt that had Whoodsy Owl on the frount saying 'give a hoot, don't polute'. He stepped towards me and said "come with me, I will take you to some where safe". I asked him "where?" He replied "Camp Half Blood" Rise of Legends: Child of Earth Next﻿ ﻿ Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends